The present disclosure generally relates to virtual and augmented reality systems, and specifically relates to positional tracking assisted beam forming in wireless virtual reality and augmented reality systems.
It is desirable to establish a reliable and fast wireless communication between a console and a head-mounted display (HMD) in a virtual reality (VR) system, an augmented reality (AR) system, a mixed reality (MR) system, or some combination thereof, to, e.g., “cut the cord” between the console and the HMD. A wireless communication based on extremely high carrier frequencies, such as communication based on 60 GHz carrier frequency in accordance with the IEEE 802.11ad standard or the IEEE 802.11ay standard represents a promising technology for achieving reliable wireless experience in VR, AR and MR systems. A base station (e.g., console) that wirelessly communicates with a client (e.g., HMD) based on 60 GHz carrier frequency employs beam forming to compensate for a path loss and maintain a quality of wireless link above a predetermined threshold value. The base station typically employs the beam forming based on beam training and beam tracking in order to ensure its effectiveness.
In the IEEE 802.11ad standard, the beam training and beam tracking is performed by employing a sector level sweep and a beam refinement protocol. However, the beam training and beam tracking causes a high overhead and large latency. The high overhead of the beam training and beam tracking is due to a feedback communicated between a pair of wireless devices (e.g., the console and the HMD), which consumes an additional communication bandwidth. The large latency of the beam training and beam tracking is due to a latency of the sector level sweep that can be approximately between 2 ms and 100 ms. Thus, the beam forming based on sector level sweep cannot handle typical movements of the HMD as the beam forming based on sector level sweep can support the HMD's movement speeds of only up to a certain speed that is slower than a speed of the typical HMD's movements. A latency of the beam refinement protocol is lower and approximately 200 μs-300 μs per iteration. However, the beam refinement protocol typically needs multiple iterations to determine a preferred directional beam for communication between a pair of wireless devices. If only considering the latency, the beam refinement protocol can support typical movement speeds of the HMD. However, the beam refinement protocol is often subject to many imperfections and may result in data losses. Furthermore, the accuracy of beam training and beam tracking is limited by the digital baseband estimate variation and antenna beam pattern. Because of that, a HMD may not be able to use an optimal beam direction for wireless communication with a console. This may also cause delay between beam switching processes. In addition, the beam training and beam tracking features non-awareness in relation to non-line-of-sight (NLOS) conditions between a pair of wireless devices. In the case NLOS condition is present between the pair of wireless devices, communication based on the beam training and beam tracking cannot provide prompt remedy, which causes loss of data when communicated between the wireless devices.